I'm not like that!
by stealyourfood
Summary: Luka and Miku's relationship is known, how will the vocaloids react? first fic, don't kill me. obvious Negitoro. One shot!


**Author's note: **eheh I'm actually quite nervous, it's my first fic and I was not much of a writer. Reviews would be greatly accepted! Oh yes, in this story, Miku's 17 and Luka's… 20 or 21.

**Disclaimer :** I own none of the characters. It'd be terrible if I did.

Summary : What happens when the vocaloids know of Luka and Miku's relationship? Influenced slightly by Magnet and other songs. Negitoro and mentions of other shippings. one-shot.

**I'm not like that!**

Megurine Luka smiled as she waited outside the recording studio for her favourite tealette to come out. She looked from the window and saw Miku grinning at their manager and turning around.

Their eyes met and the 17 year old girl waved excitedly at the pinkette. Luka's smile widened and almost stretched into a grin, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Goodness, it all started around the time when they were recording Magnet.

* * *

"_Lukaaaa!"_

"_Ooff." Caught by surprise by the sudden tackle-hug, Luka almost lost her balance. "Ha-hatsune-san!"_

"_Mou, what did I say about calling me that? You call Rin and Len by their names, so just call me Miku!"_

_Truth be told, the only reason why Luka did not call Miku by her name was because everytime she heard it, it brought a warm fuzzy feeling to her heart, and it did not get better with time. She had contemplated asking her friends Lily and Meiko about it, but knowing Lily, she would just make fun of Luka, and Meiko would either be drunk or trying to get drunk. She could not bring herself to say it in front of Miku, she had tried once, and it resulted in her fainting._

_But alas, Miku refused to budge this time, refusing to let go of Luka's waist until she called her by her name._

"_Mi-…" "Eh, what did you say? Louder please!" "M-miku…" "Uh, I can't hear you, Luka~"_

_Luka was getting breathless. Having (to her, anyway) an incredibly cute and irresistible tealette attaching herself to her waist was just…_

'_Oh no Luka, you're losing it. She's only 16, you can't-' "Luka~" Miku was now rubbing her cheeks against Luka's 'SHOULDER. IT'S MY SHOULDER SHE'S RUBBING AGAINST!'_

_Well, Luka could not take it anymore, and her self control slipped when Miku looked up at her with puppy eyes._

'_Oh damn it, I- I-' Luka found herself lost in Miku's dazzling eyes, and at the same time, Miku was wondering if she had seen a more beautiful shade of blue. "Miku." Luka whispered huskily, only a bit louder than before._

"_Lu-luka?" Miku found herself asking, but she wasn't moving away from Luka's face, which was strangely becoming larger and larger. "Mi-ku." Luka bent down and finally planted her lips on Miku's._

'_Ah? What just- oh, Luka tastes like, tastes like strawberries and cream, not like tuna. Oh no, she tastes better than strawberries, better than leeks.' Miku hungrily kissed back, and deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the side. Her tongue skimmed over Luka's lower lip, and Luka jerked away from the kiss in shock._

'_What did Miku just do? WHAT DID I JUST DO? Oh no, I should apologise, I should-' Luka looked at Miku again, both their faces slightly flushed, and both reflecting the same thing – desire. "Miku, I-I"_

"_OHMYGOD THAT WAS HOT!" _

_Both idols turned their heads towards the voice. A tall blonde whose hair reached beyond her waist was grinning lecherously at the sight before her, and by her side was a shorter blonde with a side ponytail, camera phone in hand._

_And that was how the vocaloids found out about their relationship, before it even started. Apparently Miku was the one who asked Luka out after 'Magnet' was recorded._

* * *

Miku reached out and held Luka's hand, the latter entwining their fingers lovingly. They were now walking towards the Vocaloid Household, and had decided to take a longer path, one that no one used as there was basically nothing but the exit ahead. "Hey. So how was it?" Miku giggled, she would never get sick of that special tone, just for her. So seductive and-

"There they are!" Rin shouted from the end of the corridor, and the couple froze.

"What in the world?" Miku started, and saw the approaching group, consisting of Len, Kaito, Lily, Haku, Gakupo and Rin. And they were running towards them at full speed.

"LUKA, TELL ME HOW YOU SEDUCED MIKU-CHAN! I NEED TO USE YOUR TACTICS! GUMI'S SINGLE!" "NO, LUKA, TELL MEEE! ICE CREAM WON'T WORK ON MEIKO!" "NO, Luka's gonna tell me! Neru always – gah!" Luka stopped to watch Haku fall, before realizing that she had to get away from the crazy mob.

"Miku, what are they talking about? What do they mean 'I seduced you'?" Luka asked while running, fingers still tightly woven with Miku's.

"I don't know, but I remember Gumi whispering something to Lily, and then- whoa!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" "YOU!" Luka gritted her teeth and grabbed Gumi with her free hand, dragging her along. "HEY, what's going on! Why are the twins and a group of people chasing you?" "Ne, Gumi-chan, you have some explaining to do~" Miku flashed Gumi a not-so-innocent smile, causing Gumi to shiver.

"Luka nee! Len/Rin doesn't know enough to teach me!"

"I wonder what the twins are talking about. This could be very useful." Gumi snickered, and Luka coughed loudly. "I don't want to know, and I think you should worry about other _pressing_ matters." She tightened her grip on Gumi's arm to emphasize her point. "Ow!" Miku was meanwhile daydreaming and caught in the moment of adventure.

Finally, they entered an empty recording studio, and crouched down, narrowly missing the other vocaloids as they sprinted pass their hiding place.

Gumi let out a sigh of relief but inhaled sharply when Luka glared at her. "So, Gumi, care to explain? The others have been saying that seduced Miku, and are asking me for tips!"

"But you did-" "I didn't! I'm not like that! We were on the same boat! We liked each other and well, it just happened! There was no seducing!" 'Well, a kiss does not count, and Miku… Miku is more seductive than me. By a lot.' Luka blushed at the thought but thankfully Gumi was too scared to notice.

"O-oh so it wasn't like that. I- I told the rest, I mean, I thought, after Neru's video, that you were some master seducer, you took the first step, you knew exactly how to appear, well, sexy-" Now Luka's blush was not ignored, and Miku, even in her daydream, twitched slightly. "-and your blush! You know how to pull it off! And frankly, no one can imagine Miku seducing YOU."

'If only you knew…' Luka growled in frustration, causing the green haired girl to tense up again. "Gumi, it is never right to spread rumours." She grabbed Gumi's shoulders, much to Miku's annoyance. The tealette had also recovered and was glaring at Gumi for stealing HER Luka.

Gumi gulped and nodded violently, sensing a dark aura coming from Miku. "I'll forgive you if you go out now, and tell everyone the truth." "But my rep-" Gumi glanced at Miku and that was enough to silence her. She nodded meekly and tried to move, but her legs were too weak, so she fell.

With Luka still holding onto her shoulders.

"AHA! I found theeeem?" Lily opened the door, and her initial shock turned to anger, disappointment, horror, hurt, and resignation. Before her eyes, was Luka straddling (who she thought was hers) Gumi, and the proximity of their faces was dangerously close. Of course, she failed to notice the murderous Miku.

"Luka… I never knew… wasn't.. wasn't Miku enough for you?" Lily sobbed and ran out, bawling and shouting "Luka you two timer, you great seductress!"

Luka stared at Lily in shock. "But, I'm not…"

"Ahhh, ehh…" Gumi looked terrified and was pointing behind Luka. Luka got off Gumi, embarrassed, and turned around. "Ah, Mi-miku, dear-" "Don't call me that, Luka, you cheater!"

Luka took in the whole situation, even without her leek, Miku was still dangerous. "Lukaaa!" Oh no, this was no time for explanation, explanations could wait. Luka's instincts kicked in and she dashed out of the room, screaming -

"But. BUT I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"

End.

* * *

phew, my first fan fic. and yes, I'm a negitoro shipper. :D I don't plan my stories, they usually develop as i go. It isn't very good, but i try. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
